Inconsistencies (Season 1)
Due to the episodic nature of Life is Strange, there are several inconsistencies throughout the game. The following page lists all inconsistencies, sorted by the episode they appear in. Episode One - "Chrysalis" Rachel's Future Rachel wanted to become a model. However, despite being a pretty girl, it is evident from her Missing Person posters that Rachel is 5'5 ft (165 cm) tall, which is too short for the modeling industry. Most successful female models are usually around 5'8 ft to 5'10 ft, which is just the average height for the industry. Chloe's Car Repairs Chloe's cost estimate for car repairs is signed and dated October 17th 2013, but Max finds and reads the invoice in Chloe's room on October 7th 2013. Kate's Photo If Max chooses to take a photo of Kate Marsh getting bullied by David Madsen instead of intervening, the photo will appear in Max's journal on page 16. However, when Max is in Chloe's room later in this episode, the photo examined by Chloe is completely different to the one that was taken. The pose of Kate in this photo matches the pose of a sketch of Kate on the same journal page. The "trust no one" graffiti This graffiti can be found at the beginning of the path leading to the lighthouse, near the picnic table. Contrary to the one on a rock next to the lighthouse, this graffiti only appears if you took the blame for Chloe's pot. It is unknown if it is a bug or if it was meant to have a deeper meaning in a later episode. Interestingly, it doesn't appear during Max's visions. Episode Two - "Out of Time" Mr. Jefferson Waiting Forever If Max enters the classroom after Mr. Jefferson received a phone call and then rewind time as far as she can, Kate and Mr. Jefferson will have their conversation but the later will never receive his phone call. As long as Max doesn't manually trigger the conversation with Mr. Jefferson, nothing else will happen. Kate's Picture If Max took the picture of David harassing Kate, she will show it to everyone in the Principal's office if she decides to blame David. Max then puts the picture on the Principal's desk. If Max decides to rewind time the picture logically disappears. But then if she decides to blame Nathan, the picture will magically appear on the desk (Max didn't put it there) and will stay on the desk even after rewinding time one more time, without anyone noticing it. If Max blames David again while the picture is already on the desk it will disappear and be replaced by the new one Max puts on the desk. Blaming Jefferson doesn't make the picture magically appear. Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" Nathan's Age Despite the fact that Max mentions Nathan is 19 in her journal entry about him, his school file states that he was born on August 29, 1995, making him 18 years old. This could be explained by Max simply being misinformed, as she did not know Nathan well beforehand. Character Note Nathan.jpg Academy Record Nathan.jpg Victoria's Age Victoria's birthday is listed as August 14, 1995 on her Blackwell Student Record (which makes her 18 during the events of the game), while her social media page says that it's November 14, 1995 (which makes her 17). A lot speaks for trusting in the school record rather than Victoria's social media since it is an official document featuring her parents' signature; still, it is unclear why Victoria wouldn't use her real birth date on social media. Victoria mentions her age again in the Dark Room in episode five; if you successfully warned her before, she says: "I don't want to die like this! I'm only 18!" Victoria's social media page.jpg Academy Record Victoria.jpg Rachel's Age Rachel's Missing Person Posters state that Rachel was 19, while her Blackwell Student Record originally stated that she was 18, born July 22, 1995. However, this contradiction was corrected with a patch update on January 19, 2016, which changed her year of birth to 1994. rachel-studentfile-old.png|Original Student file rachel-studentfile.png|Updated Student file Warren's Age Warren's age is listed as 16 on his Blackwell Student Record, but the high school is specifically for seniors. The records are known to be unreliable, but there is a possibility that he has advanced a few grades due to his academic abilities. On the other hand, Chloe, for example, attended Blackwell three years ago, when she was still 16 years old, and many other students are known to attend Blackwell for a longer time period than one year. It also seems contradictory that Max writes in her journal that Warren is "her age", since they are two years apart by age. Rachel's Sign In a note to Frank, found in Frank's RV, Rachel refers to herself as a Leo; presumably the star sign. However, her date of birth would classify her as a Cancer-Leo cusp, and not a true Leo. Kate's Character Notes Max's character notes page for Kate Marsh will change in this episode, depending on whether Max manages to save her life or not. A new decal will appear on the page to cover the 'LiFE' graphic that was visible in the previous two episodes. However, there is currently an inconsistency with how these new graphics appear, due to the files being misnamed in the Unreal Engine packages (TX_Character_E3_Kate_SF, TX_Character_E4_Kate_SF, and TX_Character_E5_Kate_SF). The sticker graphic that implies Kate is alive has been labelled Kate_scrapbook_dead, and the sticker graphic that implies that Kate is dead has been labelled Kate_scrapbook_alive. If Kate dies, the sticker graphic that appears after this consequence implies she is still alive ("Get Well Soon"). If Kate lives, the sticker graphic that appears implies that she has died ("Love is how you stay alive, even after you are gone").DONTNOD were made aware of this inconsistency on 29th March 2017. It is unknown if a patch will be released that fixes this issue. Kate Life.png|Sticker graphic visible on Kate's page up until Episode 3. Kate scrapbook dead.png|Sticker graphic that appears on Kate's journal in error if she dies, due to a mislabeling of the game file (Kate_scrapbook_dead). Kate scrapbook alive.png|Sticker graphic that appears on Kate's journal in error if she lives, due to a mislabeling of the game file (Kate_scrapbook_alive). Episode Four - "Dark Room" Nathan's Father Although we know that Nathan's father is named "Sean" on his Blackwell Academy report, other names seem to be listed. Sean Prescott's signature on Nathan's Best Son Certificate doesn't equal that on his School Report. Academy Record Nathan.jpg Nathan best son diploma.png Chloe's Height Chart A number of inconsistencies exist between Chloe's height chart from the original timeline and her height chart in the alternative timeline: Nathan's Pills There is an online drugstore website left open on Nathan's computer at the time Max explores his room. The diet pills listed there are called Dexomine. In real life, however, Dexomine is a cough suppressant, and the correct name for diet pills would be Dexamine. Episode Five - "Polarized" Max's Selfie When comparing the selfie taken by Max in the art class at the beginning of the game (which can be found with a bigger resolution in the game files) with the one enabling Max to escape the darkroom, it appears those are utterly different even though they are supposed to be the exact same picture. Max texting David If Max needed to search in the pamphlet to find David's number, how come his name appears above Max's text? It would mean she added a new entry in her contacts directory. The issue is that she did delete the text so that the "old" Max would not be confused by this text she wouldn't remember having sent. Which would be utterly useless if the old Max ended up discovering a new contact named David in her directory instead. Frank's Tattoo Though Frank never had a scar tattoo on his throat throughout the series, he clearly has one in the ending of episode 1 and Sacrifice Chloe ending while watching Chloe's funeral. Although it is possible he could have applied and removed a removable tattoo sticker, there's also a photo of Frank and Rachel Max can find in his RV in episode three, which clearly shows him with that tattoo again. This is very contradicting, but probably a design mistake. Neonvault In the first episode, the photo editing software in Jefferson's class has a name NEONVAU. However, in all subsequent appearances, e.g in the Dark Room or during Max's nightmare, it is changed to NEONVAULT. artclass-neonvau.png|Episode 1 (Photography Lab) neonvault-darkroom.png|Episode 4 (Dark Room) NEONVAULT Computer Max Nightmare.png|Episode 5 (Max's nightmare) Before the Storm N/A Notes Category:Special Content